Nightmare Vs The World
by NexusWulfhart
Summary: In their second year at Beacon Academy, team NTMR, will face off against a villain unlike any they've seen before. They will face hard times, diffuse hard times with humor, and piss people off, but they must prevail or they might not survive to the end of the school year. (Not related to any other NTMR, this was a name created due to the names of characters)
1. Chapter 1: The Search for Food

Note: The first few chapters will be rather short, however they should get progressively longer.

 **Chapter 1: The Search for Food**

We open on our hero standing atop a hill, dressed in his usual garb, a black leather bomber, a green shirt, gray pants, and black combat boots. He appears to be lost in thought as his friend and teammate Reave Flannery walks up. Reave puts his hand on his friend's shoulder and asks, "What are you looking for, Nexus?"

"Hmm," Nexus looks back, "Food."

"Oh really?" Reave laughs as he looks at the academy around them. "I would've guessed it was girls." he jokes.

Nexus then turns around completely and puts his hands on Reave's shoulders, "The girls are implied." he states matter-of-factly. While looking past the head of his friend, Nexus catches a glimpse of the reddest hair he'd ever seen. "Holy shit," he exclaims in awe, "That's the girl from the cereal box!"

"Who?" Reave asks.

"Umm... Pyrrah Nikos, I think that's her name." Nexus responds, more than a little distracted.

"Oh, her," Reave says, "Didn't she win some sports competitions or something?" he asks, but Nexus had already left him alone on the hill.

Nexus is walking at a brisk pace to catch up to Pyrrah. He is already planning out his opening line, "So beautiful, wanna help me remember you for something other than a cereal box?" He's getting ready to round the corner and make his move when he is abruptly stopped by Reave grabbing him by the clooar of his jacket. "C'mon, let's go," Reave says as he drags Nexus along beside him, "Macey made dinner."


	2. Chapter 2: This Isn't Football Trinity

Check out my tumblr, nexuswulfhart, for more. It has more chapters and more about the characters.

 **Chapter 2: This Isn't Football Trinity**

"Macey made dinner!" Nexus exclaims, "Is it steak?" he asks his friend while still being dragged across the ground.

"No, why do you always ask that?" Reave responds.

"Well I am part wolf." Nexus answers motioning to his bushy tail that shares the same bluish-gray color of his hair. Nexus then makes Reave let him go so he can stand up and walk alongside him. "You know, it's almost as if you forget the tail."

"Well it's easy for someone to miss if they're not busy staring at your ass." Reave retorts. They round the last corner and come across the door to their dorm, "Just remember, don't piss off Trinity today."

"Psshhh, when have I ever done that?" Nexus says as he opens the door.

"You ass!" Trinity yells as she tackles Nexus, "You ate me cake!"

"In my defense it was delicious." Nexus struggles to get out due to the fact that he is being crushed by Trinity.

"How is that helping?" Reave sighs.

"It's not." Nexus manages to get out. Soon enough the smell of Macey's cooking wafts over and they all calm down at the though of eating something again. Today it's an assortment of seafood. They all grab their food, piling enough on their plates that there's not even any left for seconds. The team sits around their table eating and talking, a rare moment of peace in this group.

"So remember when we first became a team, that was quite a day." Macey said wistfully as she and everyone else started to reminisce.


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral Preparations

**Chapter 3: Funeral Preparations**

1 Year Ago

Nexus and Reave are finishing up fighting a horde of beowulves when an ursa breaks it's way into the clearing. "Well shit, it's about time we had some fun!" Nexus laughs as he begins to sink into the shadows of the tree surrounding them. He glides through the shadows and enters into the ursa's, where he then launches himself out and slashes the ursa's back. While over the ursa his blades turn back into guns and he shoots the ursa twice before landing on the ground. He stumbles a bit and the ursa is about to smash into him when five throwing knives pierce the ursa's arm and it stumbles back. "Thanks dude, that would not have been pretty." Nexus says with a sigh of relief.

"I just don't want to have to plan a funeral." Reave answers jokingly while using his semblance of levitation to launch ammunition at the ursa.

"Well I don't plan on having a funeral any time soon," Nexus grunts, "So I'm not too worried about that." Nexus turns his pistols into daggers once again and launches the blades into the ursa. Using the cords still attached to the blades he yanks on them and sends himself flying into the ursa. He uses the momentum to land a heavy blow on the ursa's head. When he lands behind the ursa he uses the tension of the cords, them being wrapped over it's shoulders and all, to bring the ursa down onto it's back. However he misjudged how far away he landed and the ursa landed on top of him.

Reave rushes at them with a blade in his hand, but the ursa rolls over so Reave is forced to stop short so as not to behead his partner.

Nexus struggles to stand up. When he does he gets ready to attack only to realize his weapons are still in the ursa's chest. "Oh, well that's nice," he says sarcastically, "I guess I'll just punch him to my death."

Reave just laughs and shakes his head before charging at the lumbering beast. Reave, not entirely accustomed to being the one charging at the foe, isn't ready for the incoming strike from the ursa. The blow hits Reave square in the side and he goes flying into a tree. The ursa charges at his downed opponent, ready to end this farce once and for all when a trident appears sticking out of his neck and he collapses, dead and defeated on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of a Blossoming Love

**Chapter 4: Memories of a Blossoming Love**

"What the hell just happened?" asked Nexus as he stared in confusion at the dead ursa before them.

"Well, I believe someone threw their weapon and it killed the ursa." Reave replied sarcastically as he stood up clutching his side.

"Oh shit, I think I recognize that trident," Nexus groaned, "I met her earlier, before this whole 'dumped in a forest' thing."

"Oh god, why did it have to be your sorry ass I saved?" complained a voice from behind the two disgruntled partners.

"Who is that?" Reave asked Nexus.

"That is Trinity Raine. She's... well, she's a bitch." Nexus said in response to Reave's question.

"Well you owe this bitch your life," Trinity retorted, barely holding back her anger, "and now we shall go our separate ways and pretend we never met."

"Ha!" Nexus laughed, "I'm glad that's what you want, cause that makes this so much sweeter. Don't you remember? The first pair you come across while in a pair of your own becomes the other half of your team. So we are on a team now princess."

"So it would appear." Reave added.

"Please be joking," Trinity begged, "I just want to live in peace, away from you."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Nexus joked.

"Don't even start! You are always making jokes and doing things to piss people off!" Trinity shouted back.

"I would never!" Nexus joked, seemingly socked and taken aback.

At this time another girl emerged from the trees, this time one with brown hair and not blonde like the fuming Trinity. "Thanks for all the yelling Trinity, it makes it really easy to find you," the new girl panted. She looked around and saw the guys for the first time, "You know, all of a sudden it makes so much more sense as to why you were yelling."

"Yes, thanks Macey, that's so helpful right now." Trinity responded.

"Well, it would seem we have our team." Reave said in a hope to calm people down.

"Yes, we have a new friendship to look forward to. Not to mention a blossoming love." Nexus joked.

"I will never love you!" Trinity yelled.

"Hey, you were awfully quick to assume I meant us." Nexus noted, "I could've meant..." he trailed off as he looked at the others, "Nope, never mince, it was pretty clear who I meant."

"Hey!" Macey and Reave said simultaneously, slightly offended.

"I mean," Reave cleared his throat, "I'm a man!" he says in a deeper, gruffer voice than usual.

"Well anyways, I think we should get moving, cause I don't feel like owing my life to any more people." Nexus says after a few seconds of awkward silence.


End file.
